propagandafandomcom-20200216-history
Mageia
Mageia '''is the world where ''PROPAGANDA ''is set in. Not only is it the name of the planet, but also the name of the continent our characters reside on. Mageia is extremely similar to Earth in geography, life, and calendar, but also poses stark differences that are exploited throughout the course of the roleplay. __TOC__ Basic Information The continent of Mageia is home to 5.6 billion people. Every human on the planet is able to control one of five elements: Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, or Light. Only a rare few have no control over an element whatsoever, and they are known as Inanises. Because the people of Mageia possess such control over these elements of nature, there is little need for electricity and industrialization. As such, the cities and towns of Mageia tend to have cobbled streets, townhomes, and handcrafted buildings. Through the use of elements and the combination of elements, also known as "elemental spells", the people have adapted to a unique way of life that utilizes nature around them. In the desert city of Elcalore, ancient pipelines irrigate the entire pyramid, running all the way to the Regia Ocean. The people who made the pipelines thousands of years ago also developed a filtration system that could separate the particles of salt in the sea water to create safe drinking water for the residents of Elcalore to use. Another impressive structure is the City of Ice, a reclusive legendary city sitting at the top of Mageia's Hollogray Mountains. It is a city entirely carved from ice, hinted by the name, that inhabits a large ice cave reached by a portal at the peak of one of the mountains. Aulegarde, also known as the "Carved City" is an entire fortress created on the side of Mt. Hollo while Wandalow is situated at the northerwestern point of Mageia, past the impenetrable ice fields. Geography The land of Mageia is divided into five elemental areas, each ruled by a Pure Family. Regia - Land of Water The water region, named for the ocean that surrounds the continent, is ruled by the Resinines and encompasses much of the northern areas of Mageia. Its southern border is the latitude above the Dunaren mountains. This region's major cities include Wandalow, the City of Ice, and Glacio. While Regia is the largest area of Mageia, much of it is Wandalow Ice Fields, Hollogray Mountains, and the ocean. Glacio, the Resinines home city, resides on a floating island that travels above Regia in a designated pattern. The Hollogray is the largest mountain range stretching from north to south on the east side of Mageia. Wandalow Ice Fields The Wandalow Ice Fields spread over the northwestern side of Mageia, a near impossible to cross area with little life and civilization. The ice fields are characterized by constant raging kabatic winds, a never ending snow storm, and below zero temperatures. Also littering the field are huge ice rifts and canyons, where a lonely traveler may fall in and never come back out. If brave enough to cross the ice fields, then one can find the large city of Wandalow. Wandalow is home to Nareesa Edsel, the elementalist able to control all five elements, and the largest library in Mageia, a collection of thousands to even millions of books over the eras. Some say ancient Pre-Era tomes also rest in the depository of a bookworm's dream. Fiamatte - Land of Fire The fire region is ruled by the Kentrels and is located in the central-west of Mageia. It encircles the area from the Lignil Forest on the west and the Sicca Desert on the east. The northernmost point is the trade-city of Gaox and the south stretches to the borders of the Arvz Plains. The home city of the Kentrels, Elcalore, is located in the center of the Sicca Desert. Arenace Dunes The Arenace is in the northern parts of the Sicca Desert, nicknamed the Arenace Inferno because it is the hottest parts of the desert. It is inhabited by nomadic tribes of earth and light elementalists and was once the home of the city of Harena. Oases are few and far between the burning sand dunes. Lignil Forest Lignil Forest is a mysterious little grove at the far west of Mageia. It is said that beautiful darts of light fly through the trees. Astafel - Land of Wind The wind region is located in the southeast of Mageia and ruled by the Ashdowns. It reaches from the latitude running through Siluvia in the north, to Akteur Beach in the south, to the Santres River in the west, and the nearby Regia Ocean on the east. The Ashdown city, Venmara, is located on the east border of Mageia, miles below Orncent and the Forest of Fin. Forest of Fin The Forest of Fin is a strange little forest above the town of Orncent. It lies on the east coast, a tropical forest with carnivorous plants, poisonous flowers, and sentient vines. The Atyniad grows here. Baramone - Land of Earth The earth region is located in the southwest portion of Mageia. It is ruled by the Persdels. The region encompasses the Arvz Plains and the land west of the Erduo River. The Persdels' city is shared with the Elsemeres in Siluvia, located in the center of the Vari Rainforest Vari Rainforest The Vari Rainforest is the second largest forest in Mageia, a tropical rainforest that is in the central-south of the continent. It is home to an enormous amount of flora and fauna, as well as many strange and undiscovered creatures. The forest opens up to the Yiersan Delta, where three rivers, the Yiuna, the Erduo, and the Santres run into the southern Regia Ocean. The Vari is home to many wandering tribes who live among the trees. Liora - Land of Light The light region, ruled by the Elsemeres, is located in the east of Mageia. It reaches into the most of Nesaica Forest and includes major cities Perola, Quaevir, and the capital, Amnicen. While this region is the smallest, it has many important cities that are essential to the wellbeing of the entire country. The Elsemeres share a home city, Siluvia, with the Persdels. Nesaica Forest The Nesaica Forest is an expansive wilderness ranging from temperate forests in the south and coniferous forests in the north. It snakes between the low valleys formed by the Hollogray and is home to an abundance of wildlife. A long river runs through the forest, aptly named the Nesaica River and created by the meltwater from the mountains, and forms the Nesaica Lake in the central area of the forest. Calendar and Dating Mageia's orbit and tilt is again, very similar to Earth's. However, a few small differences are present in the way time is measured. Mageia only has 30 days a month and no leap years, making calendars even easier to create than those on Earth. However, due to the culture and elemental influence when the calendar system was created, Mageia's dating is far from the standard January, February, etc. The language of the months and days of the week come from an ancient language lost in the eras of time in Mageian history. No one really knows where the name came from, but sources have interpreted their meaning. Below is a list of the months of the year, their corresponding month, pronunciation, and definition. The biggest difference in Mageian calendar is the method of counting eras and years. Each era is 600 years, and there have been a total of four eras so far. Similar to how Earth is organized in BC and BCE, Mageia has Pre-Era and Era times. The time when people didn't count eras is known as Pre-Era, and the number gets bigger farther back in time. However, the years are drastically different due to the elemental and natural influences of Mageia. Like how the Chinese have a different animal for each year, Mageians have a different natural element for each year, rotating between six. The order goes: '''Flame, Rain, Breeze, Tree, Star, '''and '''Shadow. What's also important is how the years are numbered. For every cycle of the elemental years, it goes: 1st Flame, 1st Rain, 1st Breeze, 1st Tree, 1st Star, 1st Shadow then 2nd Flame, 2nd Rain, 2nd Breeze...so on and so forth. This continues all the way until the 100th Flame, 100th Rain, etc. and then the Era Number increases by one. This means the order of Mageia's dating goes: Day of the Week, Month, Day#, #th Year Element of the #th Era. ''Example: Primum, Frigidens 9, 10th Flame of the 1st Era. '' History